Vampire boyfriend
by cuutiepai
Summary: Kim's a normal teenager, what happens if that changed, what happens with a guy suddenly appear in her bedroom telling her a secret. What if she's in danger, will this stranger help her. Summary sucks, but I think it's better inside. Rated T incase.
1. Chapter 1

**Kim's POV**

Mom is out of town and I have the house alone. I went upstais to my room and sat on my phone. then I heart the front door open. ''Anybody here?''I shouted I went downstairs and opened the door. It was locked. I turned around and walked back, but bumped into something. I rubbed my head and looked up. ''Hi there blondie.'' he said. He had Brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. ''W-Who are you?'' I asked. ''I'm here to protect you'' he said. ''I asked Who are you, not why are you here'' I asked again. ''not even remembering your boyfriend?'' He asked. Boyfriend? Then I understood what he said. ''BOYFRIEND?'' I yelled. ''Yes, but you lost your memory so I get it.'' He said. It's true I lost my memory, but mom would have told me. I kinda feel like I know him, like really know him. Let's go to your room so can I explain everything'' he said and walked to my room. ''How the heck do you know where my room is?'' I asked. ''I was or I still am so I should know'' he said. ''you never broke up with me'' he said and smiled. I don't know why I aren't doing it now. Then suddenly he Kissed me, but I gotta tell ya, it felt good. our lips is moving in sync. and I felt sparks everywhere. ''Don't tell me you didn't feel anything.'' He asked with hope in his eyes. ''I felt it, I believe you, but tell me everything.'' I said He smiled and took my hand. ''My name is Jack Brewer, And I know it's hard to believe, but I'm a...'' he said. ''A what?'' I was alittle unpatience. ''Vampire'' He said. ''A what now?'' I asked. ''If I heard right, you said you were a vampire?'' I asked him again. He nodded. ''A freaking vampire?'' I said alittle louder. ''deja Vu'' He said. ''Deja vu, why?'' I asked. ''when I first told you, your reaction was excacly the same.'' he said. And I laughed. ''I love your laugh'' He said. I blushed alittle. ''Okey, spit it'' I said and sat down. ''Like I said my name is Jack and we began dating exacly a year ago, you lost your memory 3 months ago. And I missed you'' He said. I smiled. We sat there about 5 hours and he told me about all our memories together. ''Jack as I see it we had a really great time together, and I honesly don't want to break up with you, I can't remember everything but I can tell that you love me, I hope?'' I told him. ''Yeah, I love you, I wil always do'' he said. ''Are you hungery?'' He asked me. I nodded and in a second he disapeared. ''I'm down stairs.'' I heard him yell. ''What are you making?'' I asked him. ''Pancakes, your favorite.'' He said. ''I smiled and hugged him. ''Just a hug?'' He asked me. I leaned in and peck his lips.

**next day**

**Jack's POV**

I woke up and saw Kim by my side. Finally I got my girl back. I kissed her cheek and went out to meet my old friends. I knocked on his door and he opened up. ''What do you want?'' He said really tired. ''didn't I tell you to look after Kim?'' I said to him. ''Jack, What's up Man?'' He asked and realize what I just asked him. ''kim, I did'' he said. ''Just kidding but what are you up too?'' I asked. ''Nothing much, but want to come in?'' he asked an dI entered

**Kim's POV**

I woke up, and looked up, and I saw jack, or I hoped it was Jack, because the boy had blonde hair. He looked at me. He had blue eyes, his eyes was really cold. ''Finally you're up blondie'' He said and stroked my hair. ''W-Who are you?'' I asked him. ''I'm Ricky Weaver, I'm Kinda Jack's friend, just the opposite.'' He said. ''And why are you here?'' I asked him. I hoped he would say that he's here to talk to jack or something. ''I'm here to, you know get revenge threw you.'' He said. ''I'm going to hurt you so bad that you're going to wish that you were never born'' He said. I took the opportunity to take my phone and run to the bathroom. ''Open, or I have to break the door.'' I trembled and dialed Jacks number. ''Hello?'' said a really happy jack voice. ''Jack, I'm scared'' I said. ''Kim, what's happening?'' He asked alittle more serious. ''A guy names Ricky Weaver came..'' I said. ''Kim where are you now, and where is him?'' he asked with worry in his voice. ''I'm in the bathroom, and he's right outside the door, Jack hu-'' I couldn't finish before Ricky broke down the door. ''you made me mad Kimmy'' He said. ''Kim stay in the house, but get away from him, Im on my way.'' I heard jack say threw the phone. ''Come here'' Ricky said and took my hair. And threw me on my bed. ''stay there'' He said. ''Why?'' I asked him. I stood up. He just smiled and walked closer till my back hit the wall. He took four knifes. I closed my eyes and waiting to be stabbed. ''now stand in one feet'' he said. I raised one of my feet. ''If both of your feets touch the ground I will kill you. He laughed and played with my hair. ''Leave my girlfriend alone'' I heard, I wa so relived that I heard him. ''Jack'' I said happily. ''One step brewer, this girl will be nothing'' He said. I gulped and smiled at Jack. ''If you touch just a little strand og her blonde hair you'll be dead meat'' He said. ''whatever you say dad'' Ricky said. He walked up to me and took his knife near my cheek. ''what if I did this?'' He said and cut alittle on my cheek. I flinched. I felt blood flow down my cheek. finally my eyes became glassy and tears flowed down my face. ''Oh my, you're crying, are you scared?'' Ricky asked me. ''Ricky, stop it'' Jack said, I could hear the worry in his voice. He began cutting my other cheek, when he got pushed back by someone not jack because he was by my side by now. ''Yo, you wanted help?'' he said. I couldn't see his face, but I've heard this voice before. He turned around and I was shocked. ''JERRY?'' I shouted shocked. ''What happened to your cheek, Yo?'' he asked. I can't believe it Jerry a vampire. We celebrated that I was okey, but we did it too soon. I felt someone take my wrist and pull me back. I felt a knife down my throat. ''It's over now, I'm Going to die'' I thought. '' Now she's done for.'' Then suddenly I felt something. **''you're really beautiful today, Ki,'' ''Happy 2 months anniversity'' **''KIIM'' I heard Jack scream my name, and I felt a stab in my stomach. and I felt ricky running for his life, and jack holding my hand. ''Jack?'' I asked really weak. ''Yes?'' He said tears flowing down his cheek. ''I remember everything'' and then everything went black. I could still hear Jack. ''Kim, open your eyes, stay with me, don't leave me.''  
**'**


	2. Going insane

jack's POV

I'm nervously waiting at the waiting room in the hospital, and I can honestly say that I'm freaking out! I was pacing around this little room, and I didn't know what to do. "Jack, calm down!" I heard jerry say. I ran my fingers threw my hair before I spoke. "Sorry man, I just don't know what to do and it's my damn fault she's in this situation" I said. "no it's not." Jerry said. Before I could speak a doctor came out and jerry stood up. "Kimberly Crawford?" he asked. "Yes!" Me and jerry said. "She's alive.." He said. His voice was cracking and it doesn't sound that happy, but enough to make me and jerry dance around. "I'm sorry to tell you that she's in coma" he said. We stopped dancing instantly and looked at him in shock. "How long?" I asked. I was afraid of that answer, jerry just patted my back. "Maybe days,months, years..."he said. "What?" I said and ran to her room pushing the doctor to make way,jerry was there to catch him. "I'm sorry, he really love her." I heard jerry say. I walked into a room it was kinda large, but what really caught my eyes was this beautiful blonde girl laying in the bed. "Kim.." I whispered. I took her hand and held it in mine. "please answer me kimmy!" I said. "Okey, if you can hear me move your hand your nose or whatever just move eom thing in your body!" I said "so I know your okey" I said. she didn't move. "Nothing?" I asked. I felt a tear streaming down my cheek. "are you okey?" I heard jerry ask. "This is all my fault!" I said and hit a chair. "Jack,calm down." He said. "she's in coma, and it's my fault." I said "and we don't even know how long, if it's longer than 1 month, I'm going to go insane!" I said.

Jerry's POV

"Jack cam down! She's going to be okay" I said. I seriously didn't know what to do, my best friend is freaking out infront of me. "How jerry, how ?" He asked me. "my love of my life is in coma, and I just found her and got her back!" He said. "Jack, she was a brave girl, and she can survive that attack from Ricky" I said. "Ricky" he said in disgust. "I'm gonna kill him!" He said and stormed out of the hospital, but I just followed him. When I finally caught up to him I saw him fighting 5 vampires, including Ricky. I know jack is strong but he can't fight 5 of them. And he's not at his strongest he is at his strongest only if Kim's by his side. "Jack we gotta go, they are to many!" I yelled. "Not a chance I'm gonna get revenge!" he said. Before I knew it all the guys jumped at jack at one time, I panicked and thought of the only way to help jack, waking up Kim. I ran as fast as I could to the hospital and in to Kim's room. "Kim wake up, jack is in trouble and he can die!" I said. I tried waking her up about 1hour or so and I fell asleep. when I woke up I realised I slept a hour, I hit Kim once and I was shocked to see what happened. Kim sat up breathing heavily. "Oh my god,oh my god!" She said. "God Kim thank god you're awake!" I said and took her hand. "Jacks in trouble." i said. Her eyes went wide and she stood up and took on some clothes. "where?" She asked p. I turned around and pointed at my back. She knew what I meant and hopped on my back. I used my vampire speed and ran to the location jack is.

Jack's POV

I was fighting Ricky, but the others keep coming and the last time they got me. They took my hands behind my back as Ricky came with a sharp piece of tree. I waited to die but then I heard this beautiful voice. "Jack!" I Heard someone scream I opened my eyes, to see Kim. Jerry ran to Ricky and fought him. Kim ran to me but those vampires ran up to her. "Kim don't just run!" I screamed but shockingly she took down those vampires, she can't do that, unless "jack, god are you okay?" she asked worry in her voice. She hugged me and stared at me. "How?" I asked, I was so happy, Kim's here with me. she took my hand I looked at her smiled but my smile disappeared right after she held my hand. "Kim, why can't I feel you?" I asked. She looked at me and kissed me. "Kim! I can't feel you kiss me, I can't feel your lips!" I said. I saw some tears streaming down her face and I didn't know why. "Jack..." She said. I looked at her but she just looked down the ground. Finally after a moment she looked at me right I. The eyes. "Jack, I'm dead."

* * *

**soo sorry that it took so long, my computer is wrecked and I'm getting a new one next week... i just borrowed my cousins computer. But I hoped you like this. Just that you know I took the ghost thingy from the vampire diaries. But I hoped you liked it, relieve if you think it's good, tell me what's bad and what's good. And tell me how I can do it better. **

**-cuutiepai **


End file.
